1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to chain stitch sewing machines with double pointed loopers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Single thread chain stitch, button sewing or tacking machines may include a double pointed looper, a cam to which the looper is attached, an actuator operable along intersecting tracks in the cam for positioning the looper for cooperation with a sewing needle in the formation of chain stitches, and a gate for controlling movement of the actuator between cam tracks. Such a machine may be seen, for example, in the copending patent application of Karl Hugo Killinger for "Feeding Mechanism for Double Pointed Looper Sewing Machine", Ser. No. 461,825, filed Jan. 28, 1983, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,695.
It is a prime object of the present invention to simplify the construction and improve the operational reliability of a machine of the described type.
It is also an object of the invention to eliminate the gate from such a machine, and so provide room for modified cam tracks enabling looper points to be moved into needle thread loops before they can twist or collapse.
More particularly, it is an object of the invention to provide improved means for controlling the movemement of an actuator between the cam tracks of a looper-cam assembly in such machine.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during a reading of the specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.